Star Wars: The Child of a Jedi
by knicoleh
Summary: Laetitia Jinn is a powerful Jedi under the training of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her father, Qui-Gon Jinn, never seemed to be proud of the things she did. Until he asks her for help with understanding why Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan, has become so distant. Will this strengthen their relationship? And will they figure out what is wrong before its too late? Set during Episodes 2-3.
1. Prologue: A Child is Born

Prologue

Qui-Gon Jinn paced up and down the hospital hallway. _How could she not tell me,_ he angrily thought to himself, _how could she keep this a secret? It must have taken a lot of guts to hide it from me. Now she is dying! How could she do this to me, to herself, to…_

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He spun around to find his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Young Padawan," Qui-Gon sighed, "you got my message?"

"I came as soon as I received it," the young man replied.

"Thank you for coming quickly, Obi-Wan."

"I could not ignore you, Master. Now, why am I here? You never really stated that in the message."

Qui-Gon sighed and put his hands on Obi-Wans shoulders. "Kenobi, do you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Master-"

"Kenobi. You have to promise me. You cannot tell anyone, understand?"

"I understand, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon guided his Padawan down the hallway. "Young Padawan," he questioned, "remember when I said that everyone, including Jedi, make mistakes?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Master, you tell me that daily!"

Qui-Gon gave him a soft smile. "I guess I do. Also, remember when I said that Jedi can't love?"

"Master, what is this-"

"Bear with me."

"Yes, Master. I do remember."

"Good. Well, I made a big mistake."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He thought his teacher was the best of the best at being good. "Master," Obi-Wan questioned, scared of the answer, "what did you do?"

"I loved someone."

Obi-Wan was speechless. He couldn't find any words to say. Qui-Gon made up for Obi-Wan's lost words, though. "The worst part is that she is dying in there, giving birth to our baby."

Obi-Wan stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "So, let me understand this. You loved someone, and you loved her enough to, to have a child!"

"I know, my young Apprentice. It was a huge mistake. I'm sorry for letting you down."

Screams filled the hallway. "This way, Padawan," Qui-Gon pointed.

They ran down the hallway to find the room that Qui-Gon's love interest was in. They reached the end of the hallway when they found her.

The woman had light hair, but dark eyes. Laying down in a capsule, she pushed as hard as she could. Qui-Gon's eyes met hers and he walked to her very slowly. He gently took the woman's hand and kissed it. Her face was covered in sweat, which Qui-Gon wiped off with a towel. He started to coo her. "It's okay, Melantha, it will be over soon. I promise." She pushed and pushed, until their baby was born. A small shrill came out of baby's mouth, but it was silent after that.

"It's a girl," the droid doctor told them. A loud _beep_ filled the room. Melantha never got a chance to see her baby.

The doctor handed the little girl to Qui-Gon. "She is healthy," the doctor said, "you can take her home now if you please."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said. The doctor left the room. Qui-Gon then turned to Obi-Wan. "Do you want to hold her?"

He was ecstatic. "Yes, I would." Qui-Gon placed the small child into Obi-Wan's arms.

Her hair was a beautiful gingery blonde, and sapphire eyes that could melt anyone's heart. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked him, "what's a beautiful girls name?"

"You want _me_ to name her?"

"I'm asking for suggestions. I might choose yours, I might not. Pick some names."

"Uh, alright. Well, there's Ceit, Farah, Talia, Laetitia, Mahwa-"

"Wait, the second to last one. What was it?"

"Laetitia. It means 'joy' and 'happiness.'"

"I think it fits perfectly." Both men admired the little baby. She was falling asleep in Obi-Wan's arms. "Kenobi," Qui-Gon said as he got a needle to test her for midi-chlorians.

"Yes, Master?"

"If she has the qualifications to be a Jedi…" he drifted off.

"What, Master Jinn?"

He sighed. "If she has the qualifications to be a Jedi, would you like to be her Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would be honored to have her as a Padawan."

Qui-Gon took some of her blood and went to a machine. Obi-Wan followed him. "They have a midi-chlorian tester here?"

"Most hospitals, not claimed by the Trade Federation, have one in every room." He ran the blood. The results startled both men.

"A count of 16,000," Qui-Gon said, "higher than my count."

"Well, she was made by two Jedi's. Well, at least one Jedi, and one former Jedi. Still, you get my point."

"You knew who Melantha was?"

"Yes, she was the Jedi who left."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Well, Padawan," he said, "we might as well go back to Coruscant so the Council could figure out what to do."

"I thought we could not tell anyone, like you said earlier."

"Not at the moment, Kenobi. I meant at the moment. I know you, Kenobi. I know how you hate when the law has been broken. I know how you would tell of any wrong doing in a heartbeat. Just, don't contact anyone on the way home, alright?"

"Yes, Master."

They walked out of the hospital. Their two ships were already attached to each other, thanks to the requests by both men and the hard-working droids. The men climbed upon the larger ship, the one that Qui-Gon brought. They sped to Coruscant.

Once they arrived on the planet, the two men went directly to the Jedi Temple to explain their situation.

"A disgrace, you are to us," Master Yoda, the eldest and wisest Jedi Master, said to Qui-Gon.

"I cannot believe that you lied to us," Master Mace Windu said, "we should just force you to discontinue your Jedi practices here, but the girl…"

"What do you mean, 'the girl,'" Qui-Gon questioned harshly, "what about her?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him, fearful of his next words. He had never seen his Teacher in such a bad state. The little girl cried in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Laetitia, it's okay," Obi-Wan cooed, "it is alright." The girl stopped her crying and looked around the room.

"Her count, Master Jinn," Mace said, "her midi-chlorian count is astounding. A count of 16,000! Her existence and the amount of midi-chlorians is the reason she can stay."

"Okay," Qui-Gon said, "but I have one condition."

"Master Jinn," Yoda said, "the conditions, we need to have."

"I just want one thing, please."

The Council members looked at one another. "Fine," Mace muttered, "one thing."

"I want my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be her Master."

"Good, good choice," Yoda smiled.

"We were going to have him become her Master, anyways," Mace added.

"Good," Qui-Gon said.

The little girl was sound asleep in Obi-Wan's arms as they walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter I: A Boy from Tatoonie

TWO YEARS LATER

"Da-da," the little girl yelled to Obi-Wan as they walked down the main hallway, "da-da, da-da!"

"No, child," he smiled, "I am not da-da. I am Obi. Can you say, 'Obi?'"

"Obi, Obi," she cried, "Obi!" Obi-Wan laughed. Ever since he got permission to train Laetitia, he spent almost all day and all night with her. She was a little bundle of joy. "Good thing I named you Laetitia, right," he asked as he was recalling the meaning of her name.

"Yeah." "Yeah" was her new favorite word. Her answer to every question that anyone asked her was, "yeah." Obi-Wan thought it was adorable. He thought she was adorable.

Obi-Wan looked into the distance and saw a familiar figure. It was Qui-Gon.

"Look, Laetitia," Obi-Wan said to her as he pointed to Qui-Gon, "do you know who that is?"

"Da-da," she called, "da-da!" She let go of Obi-Wan's hand and ran up to her father.

"Hello, dear," Qui-Gon said as he picked up his daughter, "how are you?"

"Yeah," she replied proudly back. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Laetitia," he smiled, "I want you to meet someone." Behind Qui-Gon, there stood a young boy, no older than ten. His hair was a dirty blond, and his eyes sparkled while he looked around at the building. "This is Anakin Skywalker. Say hello, Laetitia."

"Hi," she said as she waved to him.

"Hello," he replied. He smiled at the little girl. "So this is your daughter, Mr. Jinn?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"She looks a lot like you, sir."

"Thank you. Most people say that she looks a lot like my apprentice. Speaking of him, Anakin, this is my old Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

They shook hands.

"Well," Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan, "we must go. The Council wants to see the boy." He then directed his attention to the girl. "Bye-bye, dear."

Laetitia waved her small hand. "Bye-bye," she exclaimed to her father.

Obi-Wan put the girl down and they started walking. "I do not know if the Council is going to accept the boy," he said, "do you think so, Laetitia?"

"Yeah," she said confusingly, like she didn't know what she was saying yes to. Obi-Wan looked down to her, his sapphire eyes meeting hers.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"No," she said in response. He cracked a smile, but hidden in his happiness was fear. _Could this boy actually be The Chosen One,_ he thought, _like Qui-Gon said to me? Yes, he won the pod race, and yes, his midi-chlorian count is off of the chart. But, is it too good to be true?_

That question had to be answered another day. They accepted the boy.


	3. Chapter II: The Hard Truth

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER

Laetitia wanted to talk to Obi-Wan about her upcoming ceremony. This was no ordinary ceremony. This was her ceremony to become a Jedi Knight. At the age of 16, she was one of the youngest Padawans to be knighted within the last 200 years. It should impress her father, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not impress him, at least in the public eye. He congratulated her, but only Anakin and Obi-Wan saw that. She wished more people could see that side of him, and not just the very alert Jedi. She wished more people could see his caring, less stern side.

She walked to the Archives, where Obi-Wan was probably located. He loved to learn things in his free-time, when he had any. She, overtime, picked up that habit as well, but she loved meditating the most. When she meditated, she felt like she was in a different world, until reality woke her. She purposely wakes up earlier than the other Padawan just to meditate in peace. Yoda is normally there, and they normally sit there in the peace.

Through some investigating, she discovered where Obi-Wan was at. He was not in the Archives. He was in one of the Studying rooms. _That's weird,_ she thought to herself, _he's never in the Studying rooms._ She walked up to the one he was in. She was about to knock when she heard another voice. It was her fathers.

Laetitia could not help but eavesdrop on them. She leaned close to the door and started to listen.

"I do not believe you," she heard Obi-Wan say angrily towards her father.

"Well," he replied back, "it's true."

"All of this time, I have been raising your daughter, and you do not even care about her accomplishments!"

"I care about her accomplishments, but, I just cannot bring myself to-to-to…"

"To what? To not care for your daughter?"

"I never said that."

"It's what you meant."

Laetitia was astonished. She had never heard Obi-Wan so mad at someone, especially his old Master. As she replayed the entire conversation back in her head, she started to get upset. Tears flowed from her eyes as she realized that her own father might not care for her.

"I-I cannot put what I am trying to s-say into words," Qui-Gon stuttered nervously.

"Yes, you can," Obi-Wan replied back harshly, "you just do not want to say it out loud."

Qui-Gon sighed. "It's true, Kenobi. I c-cannot put my th-thoughts into words. If you do not believe me, then I am sorry."

Footsteps came very close to the door. "I know there's something you're not telling me," Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon. Laetitia knew that the door could open at any moment, so she bolted down the hallway. As soon as she turned the corner, she heard the door open. _That was close,_ she thought to herself.

She heard the door open and more footsteps. "What if your daughter was here," she heard Obi-Wan say, "what would she say?"

 _I would say how arrogant of him,_ she thought to herself, _to be scared of me._

Not scared of her, of course, but scared of showing a little pride in her, like the pride he shows when Anakin does something good.

She went to one of the training rooms where she practiced using the Force, trying not to think of what had happened.

But, no matter how hard she tried, it could not leave her mind.


	4. Chapter III: Help

_What has gotten into Anakin lately,_ Qui-Gon asked himself as he walked down the main hallway to find him, _he has become so distant lately. He acts like he hates me, he has become hateful to the other Jedi members, and the only Jedi, or Padawan, that he is still close to is Laetitia._

He stopped dead in his tracks. His daughter would be the only person who could help him here. _Will she be willing to help? I mean, our relationship is not exactly perfect, but would she help?_ There was only one way he could find out…

Nighttime was approaching, and Laetitia was in her room meditating. Of course, she was. Her Knighting ceremony was soon, and she would have to spend a night in a preparation chamber, meditating. As she sat there, she heard a knocking on her door. Just one knock. If it was Obi-Wan, she would have heard three knocks. She got up and opened the door. It was her father.

"Master Jinn," Laetitia said to him formally, "I did not expect you-"

"Laetitia," he interrupted, "you do not have to be so formal. I am not meeting you on behalf of the Jedi. I came on my own accord. I need your help."

She looked at him. _I never thought that he would come and ask me for help,_ she thought, _it must be urgent._ "Come in." He entered the doorway.

In her room, she had a small desk with two chairs. She offered one of the chairs to him, and he sat down.

"So," Laetitia said as she sat down opposite of her father, "what do you need help with?"

"Well," Qui-Gon sighed, "it's Anakin. He's been acting, strangely, lately, and I need your help to figure out why that is so."

"You have noticed it as well."

"You have noticed?"

"Yes. He has been more friendly to Master Kenobi and myself, and I have noticed that he has become meaner towards you. It is very strange, as you have said. You're like his father. I am shocked that he could take such a turn. I was going to ask you if you have noticed, but I have not found the right time. I guess you have, then." They mildly chuckled. There was still some tension in the room, and Qui-Gon supposed that she was trying to ease it. It worked.

"So, do you think that you can help me find out what has gotten into him?"

"I mean, he has been talking with the Chancellor more lately, so that can be part of it. But, yes, I will help you. If I find anything, I will report it directly to you."

Qui-Gon sighed in relief. He did not think that she would be so kind towards him, since he felt like he traded her in for Anakin. "Thank you, Laetitia. I greatly appreciate it."

"I am honored to help you, father." He smiled at the word, "father." She never used it very often to him, and he could not blame her. When she did call him father, though, he smiled.

They both got up. Qui-Gon left her room and Laetitia went back to meditating. A few minutes after her father left, she heard three knocks on her door. It must be Obi-Wan. She opened her door and confirmed her theory.

"Hello, Master," she said to him, "how are you this evening?"

He sighed. "Not too well, my young Padawan. May I have a seat?"

"Of course." He took a seat, and she took the one across from him. Laetitia looked at her Master, and he looked stressed. She could only tell that by his eyes. His eyes, which usually sparkled, had lost their shine. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Laetitia asked him.

"Well, it is Senator Bail Organa. He was…" Obi-Wan's voice drifted into the air.

"He was what?"

"He was almost killed earlier." Laetitia looked at Obi-Wan with a shocked face.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is fine. He has been issued two Jedi guards. Yet, he is nervous that his wife, Breha, will be attacked in Alderaan. To ensure her safety, he has asked us to go to Alderaan for a week or so, just to keep her safe. I came to ask you before I report any details back to him."

Laetitia smiled. "I would be honored to go, Master."

"I knew you would say that. We will leave the day after your Knighting ceremony."

"Do you think she will be okay until after that?"

"She has her guards, Laetitia. She will be safe." There were a few moments of silence. Then, Obi-Wan looked deep into Laetitia's eyes. "You look a lot like your mother," he blurted.

It caught her off guard. Whenever people talked about her mother, they would mention her dark eyes and blonde hair. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes have the same glow that her eyes had. I see more and more of it every day. It's nice to see some of my old half-sister in you…"

It was only a few months ago, when Laetitia found out that her Master was also her half-uncle. Then, it kind of made sense why they looked so alike. Both had golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"Well," she replied, "thank you."

"Now, my Padawan, keep meditating. Your ceremony is soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and left without another word.


End file.
